Closed Minded Girl
by silverdragon994
Summary: ON HIATUS Tenten is going out with Kiba, and Neji's jealous. Will Neji's jealousy get the better of him? I suck at summaries, but please, read and review! I promise the story is better itself! [NejTenKiba]
1. Chapter 1

**Closed Minded Girl – NejiTenten. Enjoy. Review if desired.**

▪◄♥►▪

Closed Minded Girl-Chapter 1

▪◄♥►▪

Tenten closed her locker and walked to class by herself. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari already went to class together. Tenten said that she would catch up, but she couldn't make it because she had a secret admirer that she wrote back every period. It just so happens that her secret admirer isn't so secret. It's none other than Kiba Inuzuka.

Tenten wanted to slip into class unnoticed, but failed. "Tenten, why are you late?" Kakashi-sensei asked looking up from his perverted book.

"Well, I had a run-in with Gai-sensei and I wanted to ask him some questions about the gym project," Tenten lied, but she was good at doing that since she lied all the time, well to teachers.

"Oh, alright, you may sit down," Kakashi said smiling, returning to his book. Tenten scurried to her seat and dumped out all of the math junk out of her bag. "Neji, psst, Neji!" Tenten whispered to Neji who was sitting in the seat beside her.

He turned to face her, and whispered back, "What is it?"

"Did we have any math homework last light?" she pointed to her book bag which was lying on the floor, as if it were taking a vacation.

"Yes, we had to do pages thirty to forty in our green workbook," he said facing the chalkboard.

"Can I copy you?" Tenten pleaded.

"No,"

"Why not? I'm your best friend,"

"Well you should have thought about homework last night instead of flirting with Kiba!"

She was shocked. Neji would never say that, unless he was…jealous! She furrowed her eyebrows and grinned. "Somebody's _jealous_!" Tenten whispered in a ha-ha tone.

"No I'm not! I'm jus-"

"Tenten! Neji! Do you have something to say?" Kakashi asked interested.

"No sir, Kakashi-sensei sir!" Tenten saluted him with the trademark army hand salute.

"No," Neji said bored.

"So what were you talking about when I was reading my book?"

"Well, first off, I just want to say that you should have been teaching the class how to divide the square root in a number by pi, then how to subtract its en-"

"That's enough Tenten. Just tell me, what were you talking about with Neji?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's simple, really. I was just asking if we had any homework last night," Tenten smiled innocently.

"Let me guess, you didn't do it, right?" Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I figure this as more of a _learning _experie-" Kakashi interrupted. "Enough Tenten. Principal, now," he pointed to the door. The whole class was snickering and giggling maniacally.

"Okee-dokee!" Tenten smiled and went out the door with her back bag smiling.

▪◄♥►▪

"Tenten, you have been sent here numerously, and Kakashi has been saying that you don't do your homework either. Is that true?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. So what's my punishment this time?" Tenten replied playing with a small globe that lay on Tsunade's desk.

"We'll see. I'll let you off this time, since it's not as bad as the time you sold Kurenai's car for a can of fruit cocktail," Tsunade sighed. "You may go to lunch,"

"Really? Okay, see you next period," Tenten waved behind her back and walked out of the office and towards her locker.

Opening the locker door, there was a piece of crumpled paper in her locker. She unscrambled it open and read it.

_Why do you get yourself in so much trouble? Although it is amusing… :)_

_-Kiba (PS Akamaru says "Hi")_

Tenten smiled and grabbed the pencil that was hanging from her locker door. She thought what to write, but couldn't think of anything, so she just wrote what she was thinking.

_I think it's just a concept of how bored I am to really ask me something like that. And my boredness scale is on 150. LOL._

_-Tenten _♥_ (Tell Akamaru I said hi back.)_

She popped in the note into Kiba's locker and went into the cafeteria. Tenten saw her friends at a table, waved and walked over towards them. She sat down in between Neji and Kiba. She slung her arms against Neji and dog-boy and smiled my two best boys. She squeezed Neji's neck as hard as possible, waiting for him to shout, "Ow! Oh, my god! Please let go, god, have mercy!" Instead, he did the same back.

"Hey, you're not supposed to do that!" Tenten yelped. They were both in excruciating pain, but were too focused on the other screaming in pain, begging to let go.

"I'm doing it back to you!" Neji retorted.

"Okay, okay, on three we let go. One…two…Three!" They let go and Tenten smiled at her other friends.

"Guys, stop flirting with each other," Sakura said. "I'm not, I was just giving him payback for what he did to me in class," Tenten stuck her tongue out at Neji, he smirked.

"Oh, that? You always get in trouble, don't blame it on him!" Ino grinned.

"But this time, it was _his _fault!" Tenten protested.

"Yea, just like you said that he was the one that sold Kurenai's car for a jar of fruit cocktail," Kiba sighed.

"Blah, blah, blah, you're supposed to be my 'secret admirer', wanna be just 'dead secret admirer'?" Tenten stuck her tongue out at Kiba.

Neji felt jealous. He wanted to punch Kiba in the stomach, he wanted to strangle him for stealing _his_ girl, he wanted to kick him where the sun don't shine for liking _his _team-mate. But instead, Neji calmed down and ate his lunch.

_He's not going to get _my _girl, _that_ easy…_

▪◄♥►▪

_**TBC…**_

**Author's Note: **Sorry I have to cut it so soon! I'm just so busy; I promise chapter two will be longer!

▪◄♥►▪

**Stories by Me:**

**NEW! **Nightcore: Tenten's a superstar now, on tour in Konoha. Neji wants to tell her his true feelings, but can he tell her that before she goes away?

Lost at Sea: My first multi-chapter. Tenten likes Neji, and vice versa, but when the guys go out, they find something more. Tenten's diary. So when the weapons mistress finds out, she has nowhere else to go except Neji. What's a girl to do?

**COMING SOON! **Simple Pains: What happens when Sasuke falls in love with the wrong girl? And that girl just so happens to be Tenten, who is in love with Neji, but Ino falls for Neji, who is in love with Tenten, but Naruto loves Temari, whom loves Shikamaru, which loves Hinata that always loved Naruto, but Sakura is the only one that loves Sasuke. How will this end? I swear, I will do my best to finish chapter by chapter. I can tell this will be a very, _very_ long story, so if I don't update, I'm either finishing the story, or taking a vacation.

**COMING SOON! **Weak: Sakura and Sasuke one-shot. It might turn into a multi-chapter. Sakura was always known as weak, but she joins ANBU to prove them wrong. Sasuke hides himself as her boyfriend, which really died. When Sakura finds out, will she keep it a secret or will she tell the Hokage to save the Leaf?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress: **Eight reviews? Well, it's better than nothing!

**Tenten: **This chapter is dedicated to: dreameyes, windZ, spazzfrazz5, Spetaine, nefaith, Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun, .RainMoon., and Azul Luna.

**Neji:** Please read and review. Enjoy the show!

**Naruto:** Pass the ramen!

▪◄♥►▪

**Closed Minded Girl-Chapter Two**

▪◄♥►▪

"Ohayou Tenten!" Ino called out to the brown haired kunoichi. Tenten was opening her locker and a smile formed on her lips.

"Ohayou Ino!" Tenten didn't bother to look up from the note she received from Kiba. It read:

_What's your punishment? Banned from a sport _

_or something? Or a dream come true, _

_banned from cheerleading?_

_-Kiba_

Ino leaned against the locker next to Tenten's. "What are you doing?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Oh, just writing back to my so called 'secret admirer'," Tenten mused plainly and in her delicate cursive strokes, she wrote:

_No punishment this time. _

_But I do have cheerleading_

_next period, which was _

_supposed to be free period _

_but Kurenai called in all cheer-_

_leaders for an urgent cheer thing._

_My girls should be happy that_

_I'm a good friend or else I _

_Wouldn't have joined in the first_

_Place! ♥ Tenten_

"So what did you write?" Ino played with her blonde locks furiously.

"Nothing, just about cheerleading," Tenten simply answered and grabbed her cheerleading stuff. She threw in her heavy books that were in her book bag into the olive locker. "You know, it's a good thing you have a friend like me,"

"Why?" Ino asked dumbfounded.

"Cause I joined cheerleading for you guys,"

"I know, you're like the best!" Ino hugged her friend in pure contentment and joy.

_Dddddrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg! _

"Whoops, there's the bell! Let's go!" Ino grabbed Tenten's wrist and tugged her towards the gym.

▪◄♥►▪

"Girls get in delta formation K94M!" Kurenai blew her whistle and shouted at the cheerleaders who were scurrying together to do the demand.

Kurenai-sensei put on the song "Hamster Dance" by Hampton the Hamster **(A/N: I don't own the song.)** The cheerleaders did a dance and some flips. It was Tenten's turn now. She had a solo in five delta formations (seven in alpha, thirteen in zeta, and twenty in beta) because she was the most flexible of them all.

Tenten clapped her hands a couple of times and two cartwheels followed with an air jump somersault flip kick. She pulsed chakra in to her feet and hands and back flipped; she forced her hands' chakra to send her soaring into the air; flips and somersaults in between. Tenten landed perfectly on one foot; pom-poms in her hands.

The song ended and everyone gave her a round of applause.

"WAY TO GO TENTEN!"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!"

"YOU ROCK AND YOU RULE!"

Tenten bowed in response to the roaring crowds. "Thank you, thank you all!"

"Tenten, that was remarkable. Good job," Kurenai-sensei smiled and put a sticky note on Tenten's forehead; walking away. Tenten unstuck the sticky note and read it. "A, huh?"

Soon, she was attacked by her friends, Ino, Sakura and Hinata captured her in a bear hug.

"Don't kill her," a male voice echoed through the gym turning Sakura's, Ino's and Hinata's attention towards it. It was Neji's. He was grinning, but then his grin appeared as a frown. "Um, let go of Tenten. I think she needs some air," he said raising an eyebrow.

The girls suddenly realized that they harassed Tenten. Her face was now a deep shade of purple, trying to gasp for air. They let her go and she fell to the floor gasping.

Neji stuck out his hand to help her. She grabbed it, her face still in purple mode. "You okay?" he requested politely.

Tenten's face flushed of its color and smiled. "Just fine! (coughs) I'm okay!" She fell over because of the numbness of her feet. "Just resting! Hehe, see! I'm perfectly fine and capable of getting up!" She tried to pick herself up but her feet didn't listen. "Maybe not the getting up part! A little help here!"

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Neji helped her up. "Can you stand?" Hinata asked her, supporting her with her arm under her shoulder.

"I don't know. Let's see," Neji and Hinata let go of Tenten and she fell over like a dead dog **(A/N: Sorry Kiba!)**.

"I'll take that as a no," Sakura raised her eyebrows holding back laughter. Neji and Hinata helped her up and Ino said, "So how's she gonna get to class?"

All eyes went on Neji. "Aw, man!" he shouted.

▪◄♥►▪

"Neji, my class is this way," Tenten pointed in the opposite direction.

"Well, too bad! I don't want to give you a piggyback from every class to a different class all day!" Neji pouted and headed for his locker. "Hold on, I'm getting there!" **(A/N: Yes, Neji has to give Tenten a piggyback ride from every class since the jumps and landings in cheerleading caused Tenten's feet to go numb and she can't move them. Poor Neji, although he seems to be enjoying himself!)**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru were passing by when they saw the sight. "Yo, you're ditchin' me!" Kiba's eyes widened.

"No, Neji just has to carry me from class to class and home 'cause I lost the feeling in me feet and I can't walk. I think Kurenai went over board on the cheerleading thing," Tenten simply stated. "I'll IM you later cause I don't want Mister Hyuuga Prodigy butting into our conversations,"

"Hey, no one ever said about carrying you home!" Neji yelled in shock of carrying more of Tenten.

"Yea, uh-huh, you just have a short attention span, now, off to my locker!" Tenten smiled and Neji sighed.

"See you guys later," Neji replied to his friends who were holding down laughter as he darted away, carrying Tenten on his back.

Tenten opened her locker with Neji supporting her under her arm. "Why can't Lee carry you home?" Neji asked. "Why can't Lee carry you back to classes? You are heavy!" Neji teased her and poked her in her thin stomach.

"Who you callin' heavy!" she snapped at him. "Don't you remember? Lee is away in the two week field trip that Gai-sensei said will help in tai-jutsu or some other crap like that," She snatched out her books and smiled. "Carry me to class!"

Neji picked her up bridal style (which caused a lot of attention) and carried her into her next period class. "What's next for you?"

"Science with Asuma," Tenten retorted in a bored tone. "Room 422,"

Neji carried her to her seat (which was in between Hinata and Sakura and next to hers was Ino's) and she smiled and waved goodbye. Every eyeball was on Tenten and she just shrugged.

"I see, you and Neji have some kind of special relationship," Asuma sneered as Neji left the classroom.

"No, not at all! We're just friends. He just needs to carry me from class to class cause I lost the feeling in my feet and I can't walk," Tenten smiled.

"Really? Well, prove it because I don't believe you. Like you remember last time?" Asuma felt a flashback coming on.

**Flashback:**

"_Tenten. What's wrong? Why do you have crutches?" Asuma-sensei solicited. _

"_Well, I fell down a flight of stairs and broke my leg," Tenten sweatdropped. "I just came to class to prove it to you,"_

"_Oh, okay. You may leave school, so much for your day of free pizza in the lunch-room," Asuma sighed and Tenten's eyes twitched madly._

"_FREE PIZZA! GET OUT OF MY WAY PUNKS!" Tenten dropped her crutches and ran out for the door. The class started laughing. She turned around with an Oops expression on her face._

"_Yea, that's what I thought. Now take your seat, the test will begin soon," Asuma smiled and Tenten walked to her seat sticking her tongue out at the teacher._

**End flashback.**

"Okay," Tenten forced herself out of her seat and dropped to the floor like a pancake. The class was laughing hysterically.

"Get up and walk around, you're lying," Asuma suggested.

"I could if I would, but I can't. If you would kindly pick me up and place me in my seat, you could start the lesson," she answered.

"She's telling the truth!" Hinata jumped in. **(A/N: Just an FYI, Hinata lost her shyness in the chuunin exams. Not really, but it's my story, so let's just pretend it happened like that. :D)** "Me, Ino, and Sakura were there! It was in cheerleading practice,"

"Yea, she did flips and stuff and landed hard on the floor, so now, she can't walk," Sakura interrupted.

"Exactly! So now, Neji has to carry her." Ino reassured Asuma.

Satisfied with their answer, Asuma-sensei, Ino, Sakura and Hinata hoisted up Tenten and placed her in her seat. The man walked away to the blackboard starting off babbling about some useless subject no one bothered to take notes on. Tenten gave a thumbs-up to her friends and mouthed a thank you.

▪◄♥►▪

"Neji! Come get your ass over here!" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs. Neji walked into the classroom without his books. _Must have put them away before he came to get me._ Tenten thought with a frantic look on her face.

"Where the hell were you!" she shouted at him puffing madly.

"I put my books away, then I got attacked by some fan girls," he rolled his eyes and picked Tenten up, bridal style. He looked like he wasn't attacked at all, he was clean, cool, collected and had the Hyuuga calm.

"I thought you forgot about me…" Tenten did the puppy pout and the puppy eyes, looking like she was about to cry.

"I would never," Neji answered grinning. Her eyes widened in joy and she dug her face into his neck. "That's good, 'cause you're my mobile bed,"

_Whoa, that sounded wrong…_ Tenten thought and blushed.

_Whoa, that sounded wrong…_ Neji thought and blushed.

"Um, pay no attention to what I just said a couple of seconds ago," she said freezing up.

"Right, strike that. Anyway, it's good that it's dismissal now. I'll just take you home to my house so the butlers and maids can help you out if you need help," he replied.

"Okay, but can we go to my house so I can bring some clothes for school tomorrow?" Tenten mused playing with her bangs.

"You can just borrow some of Hinata's clothes. I'm sure she won't mind," Neji said walking out of Konoha High.

▪◄♥►▪

"So Hinata, can I borrow some of your clothes for tomorrow?" Tenten asked pleadingly.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Hinata shrugged.

"Good 'cause an eighteen year old needs to have her options open," the kunoichi with panda buns sighed and plopped her back on Hinata's bed.

"So…what happened between you and Neji?" Hinata asked jumping up and down.

"Nothing. I just hugged him and then…zilch," Tenten answered firmly.

"That's it?"

"That's it," _But I want more! Why does the one person I truly _love_ have to be so dense? _

▪◄♥►▪

**Authoress Notes:** Well, how did you like it? Review please! I would like 10 reviews to continue to chapter three, but I think I should delete this story. What do you think?


End file.
